This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans.
European patent application No. 82300888.3, published Oct. 6, 1982 as publication number 0061835, broadly describes a larger series of S- and O-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto(or 3-hydroxy)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols, and of the corresponding sulfoxides and sulfones of said mercapto derivatives, as antifungal agents.
Concurrently filed U.S. patent applications of Richardson and Gymer, entitled "Antifungal S-Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-Mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-Triazol-1-yl)Propan-2-Ols and Corresponding Sulfoxides and Sulfones", and of Richardson, Whittle and Cooper, entitled "Antifungal S-Arylmethyl- and S-Heterocyclylmethyl Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-Mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-Triazol-1-yl)Propan-2-Ols", and identified by Ser. Nos. 479,524 and 479,526, both filed 3/28/1983, respectively, are directed to related S-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols.